El explorador
by ViolettaSchmidt
Summary: Después de que Nigel ordenara un ataque global a su planeta de origen, es capturado y logra ver a su sector por última vez.


_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Como si fuese un Songfic" del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O"._

 _Los personajes son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios_

 _La siguiente pieza está inspirada principalmente en la pieza_ Explorers. _Me es importante mencionar las piezas de_ Exogenesis: Symphony I, II y II _todas interpretadas por Muse. Autor, Matt Bellamy_

::

-¡Señor! Los vehículos de emergencia están listos. Sólo falta usted –Número 832 entró a la oficina de la Líder Suprema, a quien encontró contemplando el planeta Tierra con sus manos ancladas en el marco de la ventana. El agente de tez canela se acercó para mostrarle apoyo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro -. ¿Señor?

Encontró, para su sorpresa, a la Líder con una expresión de ira y angustia. Su labio inferior temblaba y su respiración agitada le indicaba que quería llenar el cuarto de gritos.

-Debo ir a la Tierra –ella pronunció decidida.

-¡Señor! Es inútil combatir. Usted misma lo dijo.

-Ocho-dos-tres, iré a la Tierra. Tú tienes instrucciones. Síguelas.

-Pero, señor…

Había tomado una nave personal, que garantizaba acortar el tiempo a la mitad. Con sus manos temblorosas tomó el mando, pero cuando llegó a su hogar, ya era tarde.

-¡Número Dos! –se alegró ver a una cara familiar entre el caos de la batalla.

-¡Cinco! –se alegró igualmente por un momento, cubriendo su espalda de posibles ataques.

Las naves enemigas se aproximaban en gran número y a pesar de la breve alianza con adolescentes, el número de enemigos había incrementado drásticamente. Razas que en la Tierra no se habían visto desde hace años desfilaban en grandes masas con el objetivo colectivo de congelar y poner en cuarentena a todo ser mayor a los trece años terrícolas.

-¡No podremos seguir más! –gritó Número Dos con desesperación, con su arma en mano-. El sector W está llevando a todos a la base Marciana, pero no será suficiente. ¡Nos falta más tiempo!

Al correr por las calles antes resguardadas por el sector V, alcanzó a divisar naves amigas de tamaños colosales llenas de adultos que no consideraban una amenaza para su organización. En la nave pilotada por Número 163, alcanzó a distinguir a sus padres, que parecía no incomodarles el panorama exterior. Ella se tomó un momento para suspirar en alivio hasta que un rayo congelador de tono blancuzco alcanzó la nave y la sonrisa de sus padres quedó plasmada en su rostro.

-¡No! –gritó la Líder con angustia.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver una figura familiar que se aproximaba a gran velocidad a los atacantes.

-¡Cree!

Cinco montó a su nave individual para combatir personalmente a los extraterrestres, sin embargo, cuando llegó a aquella nave de aspecto similar a un nacho gigante, la nave lanzó el mismo rayo a su enemiga, y un tercer rayo dirigido a ambos objetivos; éste de color escarlata, que transportaba a sus víctimas a un lugar el cual Los Chicos del Barrio aún no figuraban el punto exacto aún. Nadie había vuelto para reportarlo.

-¡Ochenta y seis! –gritó a su intercomunicador asegurado su oído- Reporte de la situación.

-Objetivo capturado. De regreso a la base –afirmó ella.

-Entendido –su corazón latía rápidamente cuando descendió la nave y abrió las compuertas entre el fuego cruzado-. Sube –le ordenó a Número Dos, quien le dirigió una mueca al ver el reducido espacio. Aguantó la respiración unos segundos para aplanar su estómago y se introdujo en la nave con dificultad para cerrar la puerta.

Al sobrevolar el campo, Número Dos se entristeció al ver el la batalla con tantas bajas amigas como enemigas.

Pasaron estados, países y la situación no mejoraba en ningún lugar; todos sufrieron la misma fortuna.

-¿Cinco? ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Número Dos con nerviosismo, pues nunca había visto a Cinco tan molesta en su vida.

Pero ella optó por tener los labios sellados.

Habían transcurrido algunos minutos desde su partida y la mente de Cinco solía desconcentrarse de su rumbo, repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez el ataque hacia sus padres y a su hermana, y enemiga mortal, intentando rescatarlos y padeciendo la misma fortuna.

-¿Tu familia logró escapar? –preguntó en un susurro.

-No lo sé –respondió rápidamente esquivando ver a la Líder-. Encargué a Tommy que los sacara de allí en cuanto escuché lo que pasaba. Yo fui por la familia de… Uno –decir ese número le causó escalofríos, temiendo haber hecho algo incorrecto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando un golpe, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue una velocidad mayor por parte de Cinco.

Al llegar a su destino, Dos dejó de ver disparos y caos. No le extrañaba porque ese lugar no era habitado por ningún humano. Era familiar y extraño a la vez.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó cubriendo sus brazos con sus manos en un vano intento por calentarse. Sus pies se humedecían rápidamente y sus dientes castañeaban.

-Ponte esto –Cinco tomó de la parte trasera de la nave dos trajes de color marrón suficientemente gruesos para soportar el frío invernal-. Estamos en la base Antártica de Los Chicos del Barrio.

-¿No querrás decir la base _Ártica_?

-No.

-¿Hay una base aquí? ¿Por qué nunca oí hablar de ella? ¿Es una cosa especial de los Líderes Supremos? ¿Es la Súper Base y está _súper escondida_? ¿Por eso nadie ha escuchado hablar de ella? No veo nada aquí. ¿Qué hacemos aquí, de todas formas?

Número Cinco se negó a contestar las preguntas absurdas que Dos le arrojaba, dirigiéndolo a una pared de hielo bastante gruesa. A su izquierda, alcanzaron a distinguir una hendidura en la pared suficientemente grande para que un menor de trece años pasara sin problema… excepto Número Dos.

Al seguir a Cinco, Dos le pidió ayuda para disminuir el tamaño que su estómago alcanzaba a cubrir. Después de unos jaloneos, Cinco cayó de espaldas con Dos sobre ella.

-¡Quítate! –le empujó molesta, haciéndolo a un lado.

-¡Vaya! –Dos abrió sus ojos de par en par observando la cúpula en el interior de la pared de hielo, que tenía esculpidas en sus paredes congeladas varios _garabatos_ que estaba seguro debían decir algo, pero no se molestó en preguntar.

Justo en el centro, había un pequeño iglú que tenía el tamaño justo para un perro de gran tamaño. En el centro de donde debía estar la puerta, se extendía un pomo con un pequeño agujero.

Número Cinco se paró frente a la puerta y hundió su dedo índice en su nariz, sacando ADN para que el escáner pudiera abrir la compuerta y desaparecer el pomo.

Frente a ellos, una escalera se pronunciaba hacia abajo.

-Esta base es súper secreta. Se supone que ningún agente excepto los Líderes Supremos y los agentes de alto rango saben de ella. En realidad nadie viene aquí. Sólo cuando hay una verdadera emergencia. Según Ochenta y Seis, Número Cien fue el último en pisar este lugar –explicó Cinco concentrada en sus pasos.

-¡Vaya! Así que soy el primer agente en- oh.

Número Dos no estaba impresionado de ver a los presentes, ya que recordaba la voz de Número Cinco dando la orden especial:

 _Capturen a Nigel Uno. Vivo._

Le causó un escalofrío pensar en la aclaración del estado del cautivo, pero trató de ignorarlo. Después de todo, era Número Uno del que se hablaba.

Y ahí estaba.

El héroe que los había traicionado, atado de manos y pies, encadenado a un suelo helado, rodeado por agentes que alguna vez llamó amigos.

Habían dejado la superficie muy arriba cuando entraron a aquella habitación casi sin amueblar.

Los escalofríos en la espina de Número Dos se acrecentaban con cada segundo que observaba la calva de Número Uno y su gesto molesto. Se preguntó si alguien los oiría gritar cuando él explotara. Sí, eran ocho contra uno, pero aún así, él seguía siendo _El Número Uno_.

Por el aspecto de sus ropas, y el gran ojo morado de Número Cuatro, habían tenido una gran batalla al capturar a Nigel. Lo que no se explicaba era por qué Cinco había decidido volver a ver su rostro.

Lentamente Número Uno alzó la mirada y orgulloso desafió a Cinco. Sin previo aviso, Cinco se lanzó contra él tomándolo de la pechera de su camisa y amenazándolo con su arma.

-¡Abby! –gritó Mauricio sin efecto alguno.

-Dame una razón, Nigel Uno –su dedo temblaba en el gatillo que amenazaba la cabeza del chico.

Él se quedó en silencio.

Todos paseaban su vista de Cinco a Uno y de regreso. Querían detenerla, pero a la vez le apoyaban.

Sin embargo, ella bajó el arma y la lanzó lejos de ella. Tomó asiento frente a Nigel y suspiró profundamente.

-¿Estás feliz, Nigel? –interrumpió Chad haciendo que su voz resonara en todo la habitación- Tú lo viste. Tú viste el caos allá afuera. No sólo los adultos están desapareciendo. Los _quarkrers_ no se dan cuenta. Están desapareciendo agentes también. ¿Lo ves, Nigel? ¡Ni siquiera los Chicos del Barrio Terrestres están a salvo! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

-¿En qué pensabas? –interrumpió Número Tres con una voz suave, casi teniendo compasión de Nigel, quien aferrada al brazo de Número Cuatro le extendía su preocupación.

-Este planeta estaba infestado de adultos –susurró el cautivo.

-Vaya –escupió Ochenta y Seis casi burlándose de él-. Noticias, genio. Todos sabíamos desde un principio que éste planeta está infestado de adultos. Eso nunca nos ha detenido.

-Además, eran nuestras familias –agregó Número Dos pensando en su madre, su abuela y se preguntó si su padre habría logrado ser rescatado también.

-Y no te importó en lo más mínimo –agregó Mauricio entre dientes.

Todos voltearon las miradas a la Líder Suprema. Después de todo, ella seguía a cargo de ese planeta.

-No sé qué hacer contigo, Nigel Uno –suspiró-. Tal vez solo debería dejarte aquí.

-¿Y por qué no? –sonrió Chad con malicia- Lo que sea, se lo merece.

-Tal vez si nos explicara… -Comenzó Dos.

-¿Explicar un ataque a tu planeta hogar? Millones de vidas en peligro. Eso no tiene ninguna justificación –declaró Mauricio.

Un golpe en el rostro de Nigel alertó a todos los presentes, dirigiendo sus miradas al agresor.

-Incluso capturaron a Joey –dijo su hermano lentamente con algunas lágrimas cristalizando sus ojos.

Los lentes especiales para soportar luces cegadoras mientras pilotaba una nave espacial que portaba Número Uno cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Al verlo a los ojos, Número Cinco tuvo el impulso de regresar por su arma y borrarle esa sonrisa al que alguna vez fue su líder.

Chad, Número Cuatro, Cinco y Ochenta y Seis estaban listos para atacarlo cuando él abrió sus labios lentamente.

-Volví por ustedes.

-¿Qué? –Número Cinco no dio crédito a sus oídos.

-Tú más que nadie me conoce, Abby. Ustedes son mi equipo, mi familia –recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes sin descartar a ninguno-. Encontré un lugar donde podremos ser Chicos. Para siempre.

-Nigel… -inició Mauricio, temiendo lo que procedería.

-¿Se han preguntado por qué no parece que he envejecido como ustedes? –su sonrisa se amplió al retarlos.

Número Dos se lo preguntaba, pero temía la respuesta.

-El espacio es maravilloso. No pasa el tiempo como aquí- Hay planetas más allá de la Tierra en donde no hay adultos. Hay algunos que simplemente se deshacen de los adultos una vez que tienen trece años terrícolas. No hay reglas inútiles, no hay escuelas ni dentistas. Simplemente los chicos mandan.

Todos intercambiaron miradas escépticas al escuchar sus palabras.

-Hay planetas que están enteros de dulces. Montañas de dulce, árboles de caramelo, ríos de chocolate –vio a Abby con los ojos esperanzadores, ella negó con su cabeza para sí misma-. Hay otros en los que existen unas criaturas muy lindas similares a los Simios Arcoíris; son esponjados y huelen a _tutti-frutti_ por alguna extraña razón –se dirigió a Número Tres y ochenta y Seis. Se miraron incómodas entre sí-. Hay otros donde hay monstruos muy parecidos a los de Yipper. Todas las semanas hacemos concursos para ver quien es el mejor domándolos –les comentó especialmente a Números Dos y Cuatro.

-De hecho suena genial –aceptó Tres muy a su pesar.

-Lo es –admitió Chad-. Pero el espacio te cambia. Hay tantas reglas que se te olvida cómo ser… humano. Esto no es de lo que se trata ser un Chico del Barrio. ¿Ordenar un ataque intergaláctico al planeta que es tu hogar?

-Regresé por ustedes –repitió Nigel alzando la voz.

-Es genial, Nigel. Pero ¿a costa de qué? Mis padres era lo único que tenía y ya no están. Mis amigos. Mi… Agh. Gracias por eso. Por mí vete al infierno –Chad le dirigió una mirada de odio antes de cruzar la puerta.

-¿Sabes, Nigel? –Mauricio le desvió la atención- Tú fuiste elegido por una razón. Pudiste haberte unido a nosotros, pero tú eras suficientemente bueno para estar entre los de arriba –señaló con su dedo, aún con tono tranquilo-. Y yo también –Abby abrió sus ojos repentinamente-. Yo me negué porque sabría que eso me iba a cambiar. ¿Cuánto has estado lejos de casa? ¿Dos? ¿Tres años? Y ya olvidaste lo que es la lealtad. Yo te admiraba, Nigel. Pero esto es irreparable. Tú sabes que los _quarkrers_ no tienen piedad con sus enemigos. Y si no veo a mi familia de regreso, iré por ti. Si es que no estás acabado aún –su paciencia era lo que más escalofríos le daban a Abby. Su corazón latió rápidamente cuando Mauricio se acercó a la puerta y le dirigió una mirada seria, asintiendo tranquilamente, diciéndole sin palabras que ella sabría qué era mejor hacer.

-¿Creen que no sabía lo que hacía? –gritó Nigel con esperanza de que los dos adolescentes le escucharan- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero hay sacrificios que hacer! ¡Siempre hay sacrificios! Esto… ¡Esto fue por Los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos!

-¿Estás seguro, Uno? –inquirió Hoagie cruzado de brazos- Parecía que otra vez sólo pensabas en ti.

-Todo lo demás suena estupendo –agregó Tres con lealtad tomando la mano de Cuatro para darse valor-. Pero no nos queremos ir.

-Bueno, ahora no tenemos de otra –espetó Cuatro.

-¡No puedes reemplazar a los Simios Arcoíris! –soltó Tres con lágrimas en los ojos, deteniéndose a pensar que tal vez, como los adultos, ya no existían más debido al caos.

-Nosotros te seguiríamos a todos lados, Uno –se entristeció Dos-, pero no así… Ya no.

Al cruzar la habitación apoyó su mano en Cinco, quien vio a Número Cuatro guiar a Número Tres a la salida sin mirar atrás.

-Te has quedado sin Sector, amigo –Ochenta y Seis le veía con desprecio, mirando a las dos personas que aún quedaban inmóviles en la habitación.

Número Uno había soportado que sus mejores amigos le abandonaran, preguntándose por primera vez si había hecho lo correcto. Clavó los ojos en Ochenta y Seis.

-¿Por qué no te vas de una vez?

-Idiota –suspiró ella girando los ojos-. Claro, tenía que ser niño. Cinco, si necesitas apoyo estaré afuera. Sabes lo que traigo conmigo –dio unas palmadas a su A.P.E.D. ( _Arma Portátil Ensordecedoramente Decomisionadora_ ). Abby asintió dos veces antes de que Ochenta y Seis la sacara e hiciera un ademán de disparar a la cabeza del preso.

-Terminamos como iniciamos –Nigel hizo su cabeza hacia atrás-. Sólo tú y yo.

-¡Oye!

-¿Te imaginas? –continuó ignorando a la tercera presencia, que apenas había formulado palabra- Un mundo sin adultos, en donde podamos hacer lo que sea. Sólo tú y yo. Como antes. Desearía que pudieras ver esos mundos, Abby. Dejar todo esto atrás… Y empezar de nuevo. Imagínalo. Toda la galaxia para nosotros.

"¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué pasó lo que pasó? Tal vez yo debía explorar el universo para traerlos conmigo y disfrutarlo juntos.

"¿Recuerdas el primer día que me conociste? Mi madre me obligó a hacer amigos y me prohibió la cena hasta que invitara a alguien a casa a cenar. Pude haber ido con alguien más, pero tú me sonreíste sin saber quién era. Confié en ti desde ese instante. Confié aún más cuando me dijiste tu secreto, cuando cambiaste mi calificación, cuando me capturaron los de la Otra Cuadra, cuando estaba destrozado por Lizzie… Confié en ti. Confío en ti.

Abby cerró los ojos por un instante sintiendo una oleada de calor dentro de ella. Ella también confiaba en él. Hasta esa alerta que la despertó a las tres de la mañana hace unos días. Entonces supo que nunca se debió haber ido. Ese no era Nigel, ese no era su Nigel. Él nunca los traicionaría de esa forma.

-Nigel –inició ella sin poder verle a los ojos-. Adiós.

Ella fue la única persona a la que siguió con la mirada cuando salió de su habitación. Fue a la única que pensó en decirle que esperara, que realmente lo pensara. Pero entendía que ella también tenía obligaciones con Los Chicos del Barrio y a sus ojos, él había sido un traidor.

Derrotado, Nigel se sintió solo a pesar de la presencia que aún restaba en la habitación. No entendía por qué seguía allí.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Nigel al ver que no haría ningún reclamo.

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué no me detuviste?

-¿Es una broma?

-Sabías que pasaría todo esto, ¿verdad? ¡Lo sabías desde un principio!

-No, _Nigie_. No lo sabía... Todo.

Número Vine no se había molestado en activar su traje de humano. Ya no era necesario ante él.

-Hubo una razón por la que no permanecí en _Trimapel_ –explicó ella-. Yo conozco el universo, Nigie. Sé a lo que te refieres. Hay demasiada libertad. Y si te soy sincera, sólo te usaron.

-¿A qué te refieres, Lizzie? O… lo que seas –se veía derrotado. Aún no superaba que a la persona a la que llegó a amar en realidad fuera un agente encubierto. Se sentía traicionado y no entendía por qué ella no fue la primera en salir de la habitación.

-Nunca tuve oportunidad de explicarme. Yo estaba aquí para verificar que serías un buen candidato para Los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos. Pero tu lealtad sobrepasaba los niveles. Era demasiado, Nigie. Fue cuando comenzamos a salir y la verdad me enamoré de ti. Yo estaba dispuesta a vivir una vida terrícola normal contigo a pesar de que estuvieras con ellos. Pero fue más tu lealtad hacia la organización. Y ahí fue cuando supe que si te ibas, te usarían. Luché lo más que pude por alejarte de ellos, pero estabas demasiado comprometido con tu verdadero amor; KND.

"Fue cuando empecé a sentirme herida de verdad y decidí dejarte ir. Supe que no habría posibilidad de hacerte cambiar de parecer. No me dejabas cuidarte más de cerca. Y entonces era demasiado tarde; te habían descubierto. Nunca te ibas a negar a algo así. Y supe que debía dejarte ir.

-Pero nunca te fuiste.

-Eres el amor de mi vida, Nigie –levantó dos de sus lianas imitando un encogimiento de hombros.

-Por favor…

-Vé a dónde te ha llevado tu lealtad. Y nunca te interesó la lealtad que te tenían otros. Eres egoísta.

-Lo hice por ellos -repetía.

-Y ellos te utilizaron. No les importaba que hubiera adultos. Solo te temían. Eres el mejor, Nigel Uno. El mejor. Lo saben. Temían que si destruían a todos y a todo lo que ambas, no habría por qué temerte. No podrías escapar a ningún lado y arruinarles su utopía. Eras el único que podía autorizar un ataque así a la Tierra... Y esos planetas que mencionas, fueron hechos sólo para ti. Para que te quedaras. Sabían tus gustos y se aprovecharon de ellos… Creo que no pensaron que los querrías compartir.

-¿Y me dices egoísta?

-Querías ser feliz sólo donde eras feliz. No te importó lo que ellos querían. Si, Nigel. Eres egoísta. Y por eso te has quedado solo.

Vine limpió con una de sus lianas una lágrima de desesperación que rodó por la mejilla de Uno. Al activar su disfraz, se transformó en la figura que Nigel amaba, para darle un abrazo prolongado seguido del último beso que Nigel compartiría.

-Te amo, Nigel.

Vine fue la última en salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un Nigel envuelto en lágrimas intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que los hacía por Los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos.

::

Pues bien. Esta fue mi entrada de verdad.

Si logro ganar el concurso (el cual necesitaré su ayuda para hacerlo), quisiera subir finales alternativos que se me vinieron a la cabeza justo cuando estaba llegando al final. Serán 3 o 4. Depende la inspiración que me venga.

Bueno, igual los publicaré si no gano. Me gustó mucho esta historia, espero a ustedes también.


End file.
